


Drabble: Blossom of A New Love - kustard, platonic fellcest

by dragonascent



Series: Fluffy underfell (drabbles and slice of life chapters) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonascent/pseuds/dragonascent
Summary: Where underfell sans called the wrong name during sex.





	Drabble: Blossom of A New Love - kustard, platonic fellcest

“Nyehhhehehe!!”

 

Red heard his brother’s iconic giggling cut through his pleasurable fulfillment he felt as he came. Feeling generous, the smaller skeleton opened his sockets to enquire about the cause of his satisfaction. It was certainly not the constriction of the inner walls of his pussy on his brother’s dick, for Edge has not come yet. His penis still rock hard inside his smaller sized sibling.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Red enquired.

 

“Nyehehe, you narcissistic whelp, you called your own name during your orgasm.” Edge replied in a mocking tone. “Didn’t know you had it in you. So which one of them is it? Tell me, Sans, who were you thinking of just now.”

 

As if his deepest darkest secret has been unveiled, Red blushed a deep crimson on top of the glow of his ruby coloured magic that has already dyed his bones pink due to the sex he had just had. He really looked true to his namesake. 

 

“‘t’s none of your business,  _ asshole! _ ”

 

His flustered expression only made his brother laughed more.


End file.
